conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadisia
Naran Kedayara Inou |image_flag = Flag_of_Cadisia.svg |motto = |englishmotto = Unity is our weapon |image_map = Map_of_Cadisia.svg |map_caption = Location of Cadisia |capital = Mano |largest_city = capital |official_languages = Cadisian |demonym = Cadisian |area_land_km2 = 8,594,705.2 |population_census = 102,043,276 |population_census_rank = }}Cadisia (Cadisian: , Kedaya), officially the Great Empire of Cadisia (Cadisian: , Naran Kedayara Inou), is a country on the planet of Sabel. It occupies the southern part of Kai-Meridia, as well as the island of Saroka. At 8,594,705 square kilometers and 102,043,276 people, Cadisia is the second-largest country in the world (behind only Vespia) and the TBDth most populous in the world. It is bordered by Eldai and Republic of Perses to the east and Memu and the Hanosphere to the west. It shares maritime borders with Kaishuri across the Kai Strait to the north and with Balisar Empire across the Royo Strait to the southeast. Cadisia's capital Mano is one of the country's nine municipalities and one of the largest cities in Southern Hemisphere with 14 million residents. It is home to the Emperor, the royal family, the senate, as well as the headquarters of most of the state organizations. Cadisia is a federation of 63 provinces and 9 municipalities, each with its own council elected on the popular vote. Mano is directly controlled by the Senate, with only one of the districts (Old Mano) being under the direct control of the emperor. Each of the provinces is divided into rural districts and capital districts, which are divided into communes and boroughs respectively. The municipalities are divided into municipal disticts, which consist of quarters. Etymology The Cadisian name for the country, Kedaya, comes from Old Cadisian Kaddis Ia, meaning "the area by the border, the marchlands", because the area was considered the southern border of the known world. After the Great Expansion, during the Great Sound Decline changed "Kaddis Ia" into "Keda Ya" and the country was now officially known as Kedaya. The English name of the country, Cadisia, comes from Bersanian "Cadisia" and then from the Old Cadisian "Kaddis Ia", which means "the area by the border, the marchlands". History The origins of modern Cadisians are quite unclear, but according the most popular theory, they are the descendants of the Kaijin tribes from western Riden Peninsula, into the area which is nowadays known as the Zagaifa River Valley. However, it is still unknown how their original language was forgotten and where the modern Cadisian language came from, though it is believed that the language was previously spoken by one of the tribes that inhabited the area. Geography Climate Cadisia is divided into three major climate zones: the relatively cool yet temperate northwest; the rugged and frigid far east; and the barren tundras of the southwest. Though Cadisia is defined by the which dominates the majority of the country's landmass, the majority of the population resides the northeast near the border with Memu, where the ports and rivers do not freeze during the winter, and where agriculture has traditionally been possible without the danger of bitterly cold winds rushing over the land as in the east. Temperatures in northwestern Cadisia typically range between 24°C (75.2°F) during the summer months, and -6°C (21.2°F) during the winter months, with both ranges being well within the reasonably tolerable conditions for human habitation. However, the moderate temperatures that define the northeast of the country are only possible due to the presence of the southern reaches of the Esdaga Mountains, which protect Cadisia population core from the antarctic wind currents deeper to the south. In the east, where the mountains are replaced by sloping hills and grasslands, the average temperature drops dramatically. The summer months can see temperatures of about 17.7°C (63.8°F), while the winter months are as low as -32.8°C (-27°F). Consequently, eastern Cadisia has some of the most sparsely-populated lands in the world. The southern half of the country is defined by the largely barren or permafrost conditions of the land, with few to no trees anywhere in some areas, and rivers which are frozen all-year round. There the temperatures can be as low as -74°C (101.2°F), while the only regions with a permanent human presence between settlements build around oil, coal, and natural gas extraction, military bases and storage facilities, and scientific research sites sponsored by the government. The conditions makes any infrastructure development or natural resource exploitation in certain parts of southern Cadisia enormously difficult if not outright impossible, with matters only deteriorating as the winter months approach. Wind chills are capable of killing in certain conditions, where even flora and fauna cannot survive in the region. Because of these matters, the majority of development and human habitation are located further to the far west, south of the Esdaga Mountains. There, the largest southernmost port in the world, TBD, can be found, as well as major civil and military installations. Rivers here flow at least some part of the year, and hunting has managed to sustain a local population for millennia. Biodiversity Environment